claymorefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Lluvia Roja
¡Bienvenido! Hola Simpsonswebmaster. ¡Estamos muy felices de tener a Claymore Wiki como parte de la comunidad de Wikia! Además de darte las gracias por unirte a Wikia, nos gustaría darte algunos consejos que pueden ayudarte a iniciar el wiki y hacerlo crecer. Los cuatro primeros pasos: 1. Crea tu página de usuario: éste es el mejor lugar para presentarte y que los demás puedan conocerte (¡y además practicar la edición wiki!) 2. Añade un logo: aprende a crear un logo y luego haz clic aquí para añadirlo al wiki. Crea un artículo en este wiki: width=30 3. Crea tus 10 primeros artículos: usa la caja ubicada a la derecha para crear diez páginas, comenzando cada una con unos pocos párrafos. Por ejemplo, si estás iniciando un wiki sobre un programa de TV, podrías crear un artículo para cada uno de los personajes principales. 4. Edita la Portada: incluye enlaces internos (de esta forma) a los diez artículos que recién creaste y realiza cualquier otra modificación que tu portada necesite. Una vez que hayas realizado estas 4 tareas, habrás creado lo que servirá de gran punto de inicio: tu wiki luce más amigable y está listo para recibir visitantes. Ahora puedes invitar a algunos amigos para que te ayuden a crear las próximas veinte páginas y a expandir las que ya has creado. ¡Sigue así! Mientras más páginas crees y enlaces a otras, más rápido lograrás que quienes busquen por "Claymore Wiki" encuentren tu proyecto en los motores de búsqueda, lean tu contenido y se unan a la edición de artículos. Si tienes más preguntas, hemos creado un completo conjunto de páginas de ayuda para que consultes. También puedes enviarnos un correo electrónico a través de nuestro formulario de contacto. No olvides revisar otros wikis de Wikia para que veas más ideas de diseño, organización de páginas y muchos otros detalles. ¡Disfrútalo! Y si quieres estar al día con todas las novedades de Wikia, nuevas funcionalidades, noticias, concursos o proyectos, ¡no olvides suscribirte a nuestro maillist! Los mejores deseos, Sannse Seccion de Encabezado Hola, ante todo me presento, soy Joaquin, pero me conocen como Juako. La verdad es que estoy totalmente impresionado con esta wiki. Porque es esto te preguntaras, pues por varias razones. *Uno: La hiciste practicamente solo. *Dos: Esta mas completa que la version en ingles. *Tres: Esta muy bien diseñada. Bueno, pasando de mis alagos el punto es que tengo ganas de unirme a vos, ayudar en la wiki, ya sea corrigiendo, traduciendo, agregando imagenes o agregando info, o corrigiendo formato. Yo tengo un nivel de experiencia Medio-Bajo, osea, un 5 en total. Aun asi, cuando me gusta lo que edito me esfuerzo. Claymore es por mucho mi manga favorito, tengo todos los capitulos y el anime en la compu. La idea es que si me aceptas me des alguna pista de por donde empezar. Yo edito principalmente en Naruto Wiki, tengo un estilo que se apega mucho a las reglas y tiendo a cuidarme de no hacer cosas que no corresponden (subir fanart, agregar info inutil, cambiar fotos de infobox, llenar de imagenes un articulo, etc). Tengo que decir que estaria muy bueno que habilites el chat para poder coordinar y atraer mas usuaruios. Bueno, era eso nada mas, espero con ansia tu respuesta. Juakoblabla 01:11 12 sep 2011 (UTC) Seccion de Encabezado Gracias por responder tan rapido, mañana arreglamos bien en el chat. Tengo algunos proyectos en la cabeza, te los comento mañana en el chat y me decis que te parecen. Estilo de Paginas No se si me corresponde decirlo, pero despues de indagar un poco creo que el principal problema de esta wiki es la falta de usuarios, y la falta de usuarios no se debe a que claymore sea poco famosa, porque tiene muchos fanaticos, el problema pasa por otro lado, creo que el estilo por secciones que tienen los articulos confunden a los nuevos usuarios, que quiere decir esto, mira esta comparacion: http://claymore.wikia.com/wiki/Beth http://es.claymore.wikia.com/wiki/Beth El articulo de beth en ingles tiene la clasica estructura de toda wiki personalida-apariencia-historia-habilidades-infobox-curiosidades-imagenes, todo en una sola pagina, en cambio en español, vos creaste un estilo unico que no existe en ninguna otra wiki, en este estilo pones una pagina aparte para las distintas categorias de datos, lo cual no esta mal, pero realmente confunde. No digo esto basandome en nada, yo soy un usuario medianamente avanzado, y la estructura me confunde my me da problemas para editar, sin embargo el 60 % de los usuaris de la wiki son usuarios basicos, que estan acostumbrados a estilos simples, como el de claymore ingles. Te lo digo para que lo tengas en cuenta, creo que aunque sea muy original, esta estructura no va a atraer nuevos usuarios, y la gracia de una wiki es que hallan muchos usuarios editando y leyendo, creo que deberias pensar en cambiar la estructura, pero en todo caso, lo dejo a tu criterio, ya que reconozco que la wiki la hiciste completamente solo y tenes derecho a hacer lo que quieras con ella, pero me veo en la obligacion de expresar mi opinion de que si pusieras la estructura clasica probablemente atraerias muchos usuarios, espero con ansia tu respuesta. Juakoblabla 16:25 17 sep 2011 (UTC) Hola! :D Hola1! :D graciias por la bienvenida espero contribuir mas en esta increible wiki!! :D Shihōin Satellizer 23:03 17 sep 2011 (UTC) *Gracias a ti por editar! Respuesta Ya que wikia es una idea que promuebe la libertad de contenido y la pluralidad de opiniones decidi empezar mis propios proyectos sobre claymore y sobre ikkitousen. La wiki de claymore que inicie esta basada en la inglesa y en la tuya, pero las secciones historias estan resumidas para resultar mas cortas, tambien decidi usar galerias en vez de imagenes sueltas y tablas en vez de infobox, ya que los users nuevos no saben usar infobox, aun asi, mi wiki de claymore es solo sobre el manga, y aunque me halla retirado de este proyecto, estoy dispuesto a ayudarte ya que tu wiki me ayudo mucho en la mia http://es.claymores.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Claymore El diseño que use es bastante independiente y original, pero tiene algunos problemas claros. en fin, te invito a que explores la wiki que hice y copies la interfaz o tomes ideas de ella. es.ikkitousen.wikia.com esa es la otra que estoy creando, por si te interesa el diseño Juakoblabla 17:58 1 oct 2011 (UTC) *No pensaba responder esto, pero... Yo también utilizo imágenes en galería. ¿Te referías a esta wiki o la inglesa? José [ Mi discusión | Contribuciones ] 01:38 8 oct 2011 (UTC) Disculpa 2.0 te pido disculpas por copiar tu contenido, no voy a volver a hacerlo, comprendi que eso esta mal, que no es lo mismo que piratear una pelicula, si bien no voy a dejar mi wiki de claymore para disculparme te arregle un poco el articulo de kakuseishas y si queres mas rato te arreglo el de los deboradores de abismales, te quiero decir tambien que yo no tenia la menor intencion de molestarte ni de competir con vos, yo queria hacer una wiki para mi, simplemente para divertirme y verla yo, pero no se puede copiar contenido asi que voy a empezar a hacerla de vuelta, si bien algunos contenidos eran mios.....en fin......disculpa por todo, sos un buen usuario , mejor que yo, y no voy a responder nada sobre mi disculpa 1.0 porque la pense muy rapido y era incorrecta....entonces....bye Juakoblabla 00:15 12 oct 2011 (UTC) podrias conectarte un segundo al chat? Juakoblabla 14:37 12 oct 2011 (UTC) se me desconecto el chat, ahi entro de vuelta. Juakoblabla 14:42 12 oct 2011 (UTC) proyecto traslado no puedo ingresar, peo lo que te queria decir, es que revisaras estos articulos y trasladaras lo que consideres necesario (la tabla de kakuseishas es lo mas productivo que hice), tenes mi permiso para trasladar cualquier cosa de esa otra wiki http://es.claymores.wikia.com/wiki/Kakuseisha http://es.claymores.wikia.com/wiki/Devoradoras_de_Abismales http://es.claymores.wikia.com/wiki/Encarnaciones_de_Destruccion Juakoblabla 14:44 12 oct 2011 (UTC) le pregunte a bola si podia trasladar las imagenes de esa wiki a esta, en caso de que se pueda, solo haria falta tu aprobacion, entonces deberiamos categorizarlas y agregarlas a sus respectivos articulos, hay muchas imagenes que se podrian agregar a la seccion imagenes de los articulos de personaje, por ejemplo las imagenes de los tres kakuseishas que invaden pieta, o las de ophelia como despertar, o las de beth y alicia, y en menor medida las de isley, estas imagenes se podrian poner de a dos al final de cada seccion de encabezado o ponerlas por ej en la seccion isley/imagenes, un articulo aparte, como hacen en twilight wiki, espero tu respuesta, porque tengo ganas de hacer las pases y todo eso y poder continuar lo que estaba haciendo, aca. Juakoblabla 14:51 12 oct 2011 (UTC) tambien esta el articulo "encarnaciones de destruccion", que es sobre los gatos lucielicos que crea el destructor, no es un articulo que este de 20, pero es necesario, aunque el nombre no se is sea correcto. http://es.claymores.wikia.com/wiki/Encarnaciones_de_Destruccion 14:56 12 oct 2011 (UTC)Juakoblabla ok, cuando me responda bola hacemos el traslado, va a ser un trabajo duro categorizar todo, cuando borres las repetidas igual fijate los tamaños, una vez que traslade las imagenes vamos a poder directamente copiar la tabla de kakuseishas con los 20 o 21 que hay hasta ahora sin mover las imagenes de a una. Juakoblabla 14:59 12 oct 2011 (UTC) es posible que el nombre deboradores de abisales este mal redactado, porque si no me equivoco el ombre correcto es devoradores de abismales. Juakoblabla 15:04 12 oct 2011 (UTC) ok, ahi pegue la lista de kakuseishas, si bola traslada las imagenes se va a actualizar con los rostros de cada uno automaticamente, sino va a haber que subirlo a mano. por cierto, deberias decirle vos mismo que traslade las imagenes, bola es el staff de la wikia central Juakoblabla 15:09 12 oct 2011 (UTC) ya logre conectarme al chat, si queres metete y hablamos sobre el futuro y esas cosas Juakoblabla 15:59 12 oct 2011 (UTC) en 5 minutos subo a mediafire todas las imagenes que tengo, asi revisas la que te guste y la subis Juakoblabla 22:30 12 oct 2011 (UTC) estoy subiendo las img a mano, todas en sus respectivas seccions, despues las categorizo, sino voy a tardar mucho mas, hay algunas repetidas, compara los tamaños y borra la mas chica (teniendo en cuenta la resolucion y los pixeles) XD Juakoblabla 23:24 12 oct 2011 (UTC) conciliacion estoy muy contento de empezar trabajar con vos, a partir de ahora me voy a dedicar a la wiki dia y noche, bueno, no se si todo el dia, pero un buen rato, le dije a bola que no traslade las imagenes, lo voy a hacer yo mismo a mano....en parte para remediar mis desastres y en parte para superar las 100 ediciones.... Juakoblabla 23:33 12 oct 2011 (UTC) volviste!, conectate please! Juakoblabla 03:14 13 oct 2011 (UTC) ok , yo sigo editando un rato mas, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, pd, mira como quedo isley, pd 2, arregla tu firma por favor, ya van 5 veces que respondo y queda en cero porq va a la discusion vieja. Juakoblabla 16:31 13 oct 2011 (UTC) PD 3: yo voy categorizando las imagenes de a poquito a medida que las suba, no te preocupes, igual para categorizar los capitulos en las que cada una sale va a tomar mas tiempo. Juakoblabla 16:38 13 oct 2011 (UTC) conectate al chat please, necesitamos debatir los proyectos de la jornada y todo eso. Juakoblabla 00:40 14 oct 2011 (UTC) proyecto resumenes: hace un tiempo hice historias resumidas de beth y alicia, podrias restaurarlas y nos ponermos a hacer la historia alrga de cada una, vos bet y yo alicia o viseversa, o sino dejame que me fije si tengo algun resumen de dietrich o algo asi, en este momento me voy a almorzar, cuando vuelva lo hago. Juakoblabla 17:38 14 oct 2011 (UTC) es cierto, es que el resumen lo tenia armado de antemano, pero como me dijiste que era para hacer la prueba lo puse, parece que te gusto la idea, conectate un segundo si podes Juakoblabla 17:53 14 oct 2011 (UTC) plantillas estuve revisando la categoria plantillas, creo que deberias protegerlas a todas para que nadie meta mano (eso me incluye a mi XD), o por lo menos las mas importantes. Juakoblabla 00:22 15 oct 2011 (UTC) lista queres que consiga tres fotos del rostro de los despertares humanoide insectoide y armadillo en su forma de despertares en 100px para poner en la lista o preferis dejarlos asi con las caras en su forma humana? Juakoblabla 18:24 15 oct 2011 (UTC) no importa, ya las agregue y remplaze las viejas, es que quedaba muy raro con todas las miniaturas kakuseishas y tres miniaturas humanas. XD Juakoblabla 18:35 15 oct 2011 (UTC) menu por infobox quiero decirte que no tengas en cuenta lo que halla dicho yo para hacer el cambio de los menus de navegacion por infobox de navegacion, ambos estan muy bien, creo que deberias replantearte el cambiarlos, pues cada uno tiene sus ventajas aparentes, el infobox es mas agradable visualmente pero mas inomodo en las galerias, el menu de navegacion es mas incomodo visualmente porque aparecen muchos botones, pero es mas comodo en las galerias. de echo, yo dije lo del infobox porque veia inutil que hubieran distintos articulos para distintas cosas de un personaje, pero ahora lo veo util, por eso te lo repito, dejalo a tu criterio, no al mio, si a vos te gustan los menus deja los menus,, si te gustan los infobox deja los infobox. Juakoblabla 18:55 15 oct 2011 (UTC) estructura de priscilla creo que el articulo de priscilla tiene demasiadas imagenes, deberias seleccionar las utiles y dejar solo a esas, ya que muchas imagenes entorpecen mucho la vista, si queres mi sugerencia, en seccion apariencia, las del anime estan muy superpobladas, y en la seccion regeneracion, creo que tambien, pero fijate vos como queda mejor, sino dejalo como esta, en fin, eso, PD, no me salio el infobox de los dragones asi que hice una tablita hasta que vos llegaras y pusieras un infobox ¬_¬, jeje, pero quedaron buenisimos los articulos de los dragones, no se me habian ocurrido hasta hace unas semanas, pero no encontraba el capitulo, hasta que lo encontre y como dice mi nombre blablablabla... Juakoblabla 01:40 16 oct 2011 (UTC) ref karla y beth tienen errores de referencias que no tengo idea como solucionar, por otro lado reestructure un poco el articulo de beth, le agregue imagenes y edite algunas partes. Juakoblabla 14:57 16 oct 2011 (UTC) gracias por la enseñanza, por cierto, por ahi uno de estos dias necesite tu ayuda para hacer la plantilla de infobox de perosnaje yde raza para la wiki del manga Blame!, o por ahi no, por ahi me ayude mi padre, en fin, cuando empieze la wiki de blame pienso seguir editando igual en esta wiki, nada de irme, solo que cada dia tengo mas ganas de iniciar esa wiki de blame XD. Juakoblabla 15:08 16 oct 2011 (UTC) olvida lo de blame, demasiado complicado el manga, ni siquiera lo entiendo del todo luego de leerlo 4 veces, asi que no voy hacer la wiki de blame, por otro lado en naruto wiki desactivaron el chat, que era lo unico que me mantenia unido a ella seriamente, asi que es probable que esta se convierta en la unica wiki en la que edite por ahora, por cierto, deberiamos ir planteandonos algunas cosas del ambito social. Una es lo del articulo destacado, otra es lo de....encuestas, eso, las encuestas le encantan a los usuarios, hay algunas pero deberias agregar un articulo de encuestas algo del estilo de poner en la portada una o dos encuestas y poner abajo ver mas encuestas. tambien emm...hay varias cosas pero igual la wiki va muy bien, los implementos sociales no estarian mal, pero los usuarios importantes no se apegan a una wiki por eso, aun asi a los novatos les resultan agradables las cosas como el chat, los logros, las encuestas, los articulos destacados. En naruto wiki escuche a muchos users hablando de que querian un articulo de usuario del mes, para mi eso es una idiotez, ademas de algo totalmente injusto, ya que no todos tenemos las mismas probabilidades de editar que otros, ya sea por la coneccion o por nuestra habilidad. aun asi podrias poner el link de la lista de usuarios con mas logros, esta a la derecha de tu pagina de usuario o como maximo una lista de los usuarios con mas ediciones, en naruto wiki hicieron una pero no tuvo mucho exito, ademas si usas especial:listausuarios y lo ordenas por revisiones descendentes es practicamente lo mismo. otros tambien ponen imagenes destacadas, pero tampoco es muy util. tambien podriamos hacer una especie de blog de noticias, con la fecha de salida de los nuevos capitulos o los implementos nuevos de la wiki. otras cosas asi son las cronologias pero son aun mas inutiles. todo esto son complementos que en general agregan las wikis mas grandes, que los agreguemos o no es relativamente irrelevante. bueno, nada era eso, te lo digo porque me preguntaste la otra vez lo del articulo destacado, esta buena la idea, habria que ver como llevarla a cabo. Juakoblabla 20:36 16 oct 2011 (UTC) infobox descubri un pequeño inconveniente, los infobox de encarnaciones y de devoradores tienen en el link de imagenes un coldspan gris oscuro, que camufla el verde aguamarina de los links y dificulta su vision, quizas deberias cambiarle el color del coldspan al infobox PD: no se si escribi coldspan bien pero me refiero a la celda individual que tiene el link imagenes abajo. Juakoblabla 13:23 17 oct 2011 (UTC) en otro contexto y orden de acontecimientos, creo que ya que todas son femeninas y en japones no hay una diferenciacion de genero en su nombre, deberiamos cambiar el nombre de devoradores de abisales a devoradoras de abisales o a devoradoras de abismales, pero es solo una sugerencia, ya que si bien en las traducciones del japones estan traducidos como devoradores masculinos, eso es erroneo, ellas son mujeres por lo tanto deberian llevar un nombre femenino (en mi humilde opinion) Juakoblabla 13:48 17 oct 2011 (UTC) se me ocurrio que podrias activar los comentarios en articulos para atraer mas users, aca tenes un ejemlo de comentarios en articulos. http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Jane es al igual de irrelevante editivamente que todos los elementos de wikia labs excepto el visor de imagenes de categoria, pero les gusta a los users, porque empiezan comentando algo en un lugar y luego en otro, y luego algunos de a poco se van animando a editar. PD 39: estuve comparando algunos articulos de la wiki de claymore en ingles y esta y estamos muy avanzados en materia de diseño y contenido, ni hablar en imagenes, para ver una comparacion abrumadora mira: http://claymore.wikia.com/wiki/Abyss_Feeder http://es.claymore.wikia.com/wiki/Devoradores_de_Abisales nos esta llendo muy bien con la wiki, tengo que decir que me encanta trabajar en conjunto con vos, la wiki dentro de poco va a empezar a atraer mas users, estoy casi seguro. Juakoblabla 14:11 17 oct 2011 (UTC) raf acabo de subir una imagen llamada raftela 1.jpg, la imagen ahora que lo veo en la galeria es un corte del mismo cuadro que otra imagen, pero esta cortada de otra manera, ya que en la anterior se cortaba todo el cuadro y en la nueva corte todo y deje solo a raftela, borrala si queres o borra la otra sino, o no borres ninguna en el peor de los casos. Juakoblabla 19:29 17 oct 2011 (UTC) Tecnicas creo que deberiamos aplicar un "Estandar de estructura" para los articulos sobre tecnicas, porque muchos estan creados con estructuras diferentes entre si y eso es incorrecto, mi propuesta es poner al principio un resumen de la tecnica con el infobox de tecnica a la derecha y abajo poner una seccion de encabezado que se llame "usos" o "usuarios", y ahi poner el uso que le dan a la tecnica las distintas guerreras, aun asi, si se te ocurre una estructura mas adecuada avisame, yo no voy a modificarlas (ya modifique la espada demonio, pero la unica), pero si me autorizas a hacerlo las modifico en un rato, las reordeno para que todas tengan el mismo diseño y si falta le agrego una imagen o informacion, respondeme que te parece pliss. Juakoblabla 01:23 18 oct 2011 (UTC) percepcion es sentir los movimientos que esta por realizar el oponente basandose en su flujo de yoki, lectura es sentir el yoki de los alrededores como modo de deteccion de enemigos. los nombres son canonicos, pero son dos cosas distintas. galatea podia hacer ambas, teresa podia hacer solo la percepcion y tabitha solo la lectura. Juakoblabla 16:37 18 oct 2011 (UTC) por cierto, estoy conectado en el chat, si queres debatimos ahi eso de las dos tecnicas y lo demas Juakoblabla 16:40 18 oct 2011 (UTC) entonces borramos la percepcion de yoki o la dejamos como un tipo de derivado o lo convinamos con el de lectura? Juakoblabla 16:43 18 oct 2011 (UTC) ok, fusionado va a quedar mejor, de echo creo que tenes razon, son la misma tecnica pero con distintas variaciones, por otro lado tambien hay que crear la sincronizacion de youkio ponerla junto con manipulacion de yoki o algo asi, vos mismo pusiste que pueden ser derivados, en fin, te dejo eso de fusionarlos a vos, yo despues voy a intentar hacer algo con el articulo de el destructor, pero mas tarde. Juakoblabla 17:12 18 oct 2011 (UTC) imagenes sobrecargadas creo que sobrecargue un poco de imagenes el articulo de dauf, por ahi deberias seleccionar algunas no demasiado reelevantes y borrarlas, o dejarlo como esta, o podriamos intentar hacer mas largo el texto para que no se note la sobrecarga, o podriamos hacer un mix y mezclar las imagenes de otra manera (la pregunta es de que manera) Juakoblabla 18:59 20 oct 2011 (UTC) ok, en un rato intento conseguir imagenes de la personalidad de riful mas acordes al tema, creo que estaban en la parte de la guarida de la bruja. Juakoblabla 19:50 21 oct 2011 (UTC) encontre otra imagen repetida, le agregue la categoria borrar, es si no me equivoco la imagen del capitulo 73 y la imagen riful 2 Juakoblabla 19:51 21 oct 2011 (UTC) si tenes tiempo, ganas y lo mas importante, el archivo, por favor subi la imagen de jean como despertar del artbook nº 1, asi la agregamos a la galeria de jean, yo tengo el artbook pero no la puedo encontrar. Juakoblabla 20:14 21 oct 2011 (UTC) gracias :) Juakoblabla 20:27 21 oct 2011 (UTC) que es eso que le agregas a las galeraias de border color= transparent y como se agrega y que efecto tiene? Juakoblabla 22:40 21 oct 2011 (UTC) http://es.claymore.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Riful_2.JPG, imagen repetida Juakoblabla 22:48 21 oct 2011 (UTC) ok, voy a ivestigar el codigo y empezar a utilizarlo. Juakoblabla 22:48 21 oct 2011 (UTC) tuve un problema con el photoshop, por favor no borres esas cuatro imagenes de jean, voy a subir nuevas versiones en 5 minutos y van a estar bien. Juakoblabla 23:07 21 oct 2011 (UTC) ahi pude arreglar el desastre que hice (media hora probando programas de edicion de imagenes hasta q descubri q el paint tiene la herramienta q necesitaba), en fin, de las cuatro q subi, una tiene mala calidad, pero igual esta interesante, la dejo a tu criterio (seguro que te das cuenta cual es), mientras tanto voy a ver como agrego una de esas imagenes al articulo de jean. Juakoblabla 23:29 21 oct 2011 (UTC) soy juako como ip anonima, tenes razon con lo de los bordes, ahora el asunto es, subir todas las imagenes de vuelta como versiones nuevas o como nuevo archivo habiendo borrado las anteriores? juakoblabla la imagen que subiste de alicia y beth de espaldas contra los despertares de isley yo estuve a punto de subirla, hay, las iva a subir por separado pero no lo hice porque no sabia quien era beth y quien alicia, XD, por otro lado vi que hiciste la pagina despertar estegosaurio, te interesaria que hagamos un articulo para todos y cada uno de los despertares que salieron en el manga y anime, asi llegariamos a tener mas paginas de manera limpia y correcta, seria un proyecto dificil, pero tenes mi apoyo si das el si (aunque yo solo voy a usar imagenes del manga, las del anime solo las uso en casos excepcionales como jean), bueno, espero tu respuesta, por cierto, lo de los bordes negros me molesta y a partir de ahora lo voy a corregir, incluso si das la orden subo nuevas versiones de todas las que esten mal, en fin, era eso. Juakoblabla 22:41 22 oct 2011 (UTC) perdoname, me habia olvidado de categorizar las ultimas imagenes que subi, ahora en un rato las categorizo todas. Juakoblabla 15:24 23 oct 2011 (UTC) R Queria saber si al llegar a las 1000 ediciones podrias darme el flag de reversor o algo asi, bueno, en realidad no seria muy util, porque no hay nadie en el chat y no hay ediciones que revertir, pero seria divertido tener un flag menor en mi curriculum de wikia, o quizas no, no se.... Juakoblabla 15:36 23 oct 2011 (UTC) alicia estoy pensando que si se nos dificulta hacerlo de cero, la historia de alicia podriamos basarla en este viejo resumen que encontre, ahi uno igual para beth, aunque son un poco cortos de informacion, pero explican lo importante. Juakoblabla 16:40 23 oct 2011 (UTC) *ok, si necesitas ayuda con eso en alguna de mis especialidades **(cita requerida) avisame y me pongo a ello, aunque la verdad las historias son el tipo de ediciones que no acostumbro hacer. Juakoblabla 17:32 23 oct 2011 (UTC) *Por cierto, tu discusion se esta pareciendo a un foro, no deberiamos hablar todos estos asuntos en el foro de la wiki o algo asi, o quizas no, quien sabe... Juakoblabla 17:39 23 oct 2011 (UTC) *la habia visto un par de veces ya que pusiste un enlace en la portada, la verdad esta interesante, quizas cuando termine el proyecto "sigma"* me una** *Nombre sujeto a cambios **Usando imagenes de esta wiki enlazadas al fannon para crear un protagonista *Probablemente use como base a alicia y beth y alterne su despertar por otro o algo asi, huy, que buena idea la que se te ocurrio del fannon, muy educativo (cita requerida).... Juakoblabla 22:19 23 oct 2011 (UTC) sigma subi algunas imagenes de los despertares genericos y arme la base de los articulos, lo que te queria decir es que no las categorize por si decidias cambiarles el nombre, entonces si lo hacias y yo las habia categorizado iban a quedar categorias de mas (sin mencionar los bugs de redireccion) Juakoblabla 02:28 24 oct 2011 (UTC) rev por cierto, olvida lo del puesto de reversor, la verdad es que no hay vandalismo, no hay usuarios en el chat y solo somos dos, asi que no es necesario designar usuarios con niveles de acceso especiales. Juakoblabla 02:35 24 oct 2011 (UTC) http://es.claymore.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Alicia_12.JPG , imagen repetida Juakoblabla 16:11 24 oct 2011 (UTC) pri http://es.claymore.wikia.com/wiki/Priscilla#Habilidades_Regenerativas , estuve revisando y agregando algunas cosas al articulo de priscilla, pero no se que hacer con la parte de habilidades regenerativas, te lo dejo a vos Juakoblabla 17:53 24 oct 2011 (UTC) rig estuve revisando los despertares actuales y me encontre con dos problemas aparentes. #La mayoria de los despertares permanentes tienen el infobox de claymore, la solucion es cambiarlos por los de despertar, crear un infobox unificado para ambos o bien dejarlos como estan. #Muchos despertares tienen articulos separados como rigardo y rigardo kakuseisha, creo que deberiamos unificar todos esos articulos, ya que a fin de cuentas son un mismo personaje pero entonces no sabriamos que infobox usar, ironico.... Juakoblabla 18:13 24 oct 2011 (UTC) estube revisando el articulo de ophelia para reeditarlo y despues de hacerlo me di cuenta que hay imagenes del despertar de ella en las dos etapas pero faltan imagenes de sus ataques y de su forma de claymore, asi que las voy a buscar, cortar y despues voy a agregarlas ordenadamente al articulo. Juakoblabla 21:02 24 oct 2011 (UTC) re dos cosas #Tenes razon, son todos hombres salvo priscilla, pero no cuenta porque no era de su armada. #Tambien tenes razon, la seccion manga es para explayar o explallar la historia resumida. Juakoblabla 22:48 24 oct 2011 (UTC) estadisticas Estuve viendo que en algunos articulos se deforma la estructura visual con los conteos de estadisticas, entonces pense que podriamos hacer tablas para eso, como en naruto wiki, y de ultima poner las imagenes en la tabla, me parece que ya te lo habia comentado, pero dijiste que por ahi si o por ahi no o algo asi. Priscilla Estadisticas Despertar Claymore bueno, espero tu respuesta, obviamente las tablas estan sujetas a cambios.... Juakoblabla 00:08 25 oct 2011 (UTC) op otra cosa mas urgente, me baje una buena cantidad de episodios en hd y estoy capturando buenas imagenes de ophelia, asi que una vez que esten subidas las del manga seran mas bien inutiles, asi que quizas deberiamos plantearnos borrarlas, aunque tambien podriamos dejarlas en la galeria manga, la decision es tuya. Juakoblabla 00:14 25 oct 2011 (UTC) la galeria de ophelia quedo demasiado sobrecargada de imagenes, pienso que seria correcto borrar algunas para hacerlo mas agradable a la vista y todo eso, lo logico seria dejar tres de apariencia, tres de personalidad, tres de espada rapida y tres de apariencia de despertar, tambien una de cuello doblado y por ahi alguna otra. Juakoblabla 02:01 25 oct 2011 (UTC) mmm, lo estoy viendo bien, subi demasiadas imagenes, ahora la galeria esta mala porque hay tantas capturas que no sabes en cual hacer click, parece una de esas imagenes con multiples capturas de pantalla de una pelicula, creo que deberias borrar una buena parte de ellas, o bien dejar solo las del anime y no las del manga o viceversa..... Juakoblabla 15:49 25 oct 2011 (UTC) sip, efectivamente, creo que deberisa borrar todas las capturas que hice ya que son inutiles, en breve voy a subir unos recortes del manga para poner en apariencia y personalidad, pero los del anime son inutiles, mejor borralas. Juakoblabla 15:53 25 oct 2011 (UTC) ya esta, edite el articulo de ophelia con las imagenes nuevas del manga y ahora si esta bien, borra todas las del anime asi no queda tan sobrecargada la galeria (va, si queres borrarlas, sino dejalas, yo personalmente me arrepiento de haberlas subido) Juakoblabla 16:03 25 oct 2011 (UTC) ya quite las capturas de pantalla de ophelia del anime y deje solo las del manga y las que vos habias echo antes, las ultimas que subi del manga si son utiles, incluso ya estan enlazadas al articulo principal, esas no las debes borrar, las otras si. Juakoblabla 16:38 25 oct 2011 (UTC) estadistica por cierto, lo de la tabla de estadisticas no te gusto ni por asomo verdad? Juakoblabla 17:35 25 oct 2011 (UTC) re tabla ok, que bueno que te halla gustado la idea, lo que si deberiamos usarlas como plantillas, para no tener problemas a la hora de cambiarlas, y ahi entras vos porque yo no se hacer plantillas..... Juakoblabla 17:48 25 oct 2011 (UTC) priscilla se te ocurre alguna idea para refinar/ordenar/estilizar el articulo de priscilla?, yo pense en poner filas de tres imagenes en los lugares donde hay dos o una, o centrar las imagenes o algo asi, que pensas? Juakoblabla 17:59 25 oct 2011 (UTC) Por cierto, esto es lo que pude hacer con las estadisticas hasta ahora. Priscilla Estadisticas Despertar Claymore Juakoblabla 20:39 25 oct 2011 (UTC) Ya consegui y subi las imagenes del destructor asi que voy a empezar a expandir y remodelar el articulo, despues de eso mi idea es tocar un poco el articulo de priscilla... :) Juakoblabla 22:30 26 oct 2011 (UTC) Dos asuntos pendientes #Que destino pensas darle a las capturas de ophelia que subi ayer, si decidis dejarlas las categorizo a todas, porque estan todavia sin categorizar, avisame cualquier cosa. #En el articulo de el destructor habian dos imagenes duplicadas, pero no puedo encontrar las originales para remplazarlas, asi que quedo feo :( Juakoblabla 23:39 26 oct 2011 (UTC) ya pude remplazar las dos, la segunda me costo encontrarla. Juakoblabla 16:13 27 oct 2011 (UTC) Luciela 11 http://es.claymore.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Luciela_11.png me confundi al subir la imagen, borrala Juakoblabla 00:01 27 oct 2011 (UTC) Wikia Labs Estaba pensando que podriamos probar de activar y desactivar algunas funciones de wikia labs para la wiki, como para ver como resulta. Mas especificamente, creo que deberias desactivar la extension de paginas preformateadas, eso que cuando creas una nueva pagina te da para elegir entre una pagina en blanco y una con estructura, pero es inutil esa extension, excepto que se la modifique desde el css y se le haga una estructura valida, pero eso debe ser imposible. Por otro lado deberias probar de activar los comentarios en las paginas y el visor de categorias, el visor de categorias es complicado, pero puede llegar a ser mucho mas util que las categorias de texto (ademas si lo activas tenes la posibilidad de elegir entre uno y otro haciendo click en dos cuadraditos abajo del boton me gusta), lo de los comentarios es para atraer usuarios simplemente, aunque es algo informal, pero twilight wikia lo tiene y tiene muchos mas usuarios que nosotros (aunque tambien tiene que ver con que trata de vampiros). Por ultimo, cuando lo habiliten seria bueno que activaras el muro de mensajes, porque la verdad que converti tu discusion en una especie de foro desordenado y anarquico, o de ultima podrias hacer un blog para votar y ver opiniones (lo malo es que solo somos dos usuarios, pero de vez en cuando alguien mas viene). Juakoblabla 18:45 27 oct 2011 (UTC) ......ahh, ya me acorde, echale una mirada a la ultima imagen que subi, es un arbol de taxonimias con alguna info sobre el rango de helena, asi como sobre el rango de otras, fijate que algunas tienen una cruz con un numerito, por ejemplo, me voy, despues te cuento (me pasaron a buscar) Juakoblabla 19:11 27 oct 2011 (UTC) chat si podes conectate aunque sea diez minutos asi calculamos y organizamos proyectos. Juakoblabla 22:17 27 oct 2011 (UTC) posibles abismales http://claymore.wikia.com/wiki/Abyssal_One#Possible_Abyssal_Ones indagando sobre este tema termine en la wiki en ingles de claymore, y me parecio productivo agregar las paradojas de los posibles abismale (alicia, priscilla, destructor y rosemay), todo con su respectiva descripcion y en una linda tablita, dos tablitas, si no te gusta como quedo borralo, no es muy necesario pero es curioso, tambien podriamos poner como curiosidad lo que puse en la tabla mas resumido. Juakoblabla 00:48 28 oct 2011 (UTC) plantillas estoy contento, wipi, gracias al estudio que hice sobre las plantillas de estadisticas aprendi a hacer infobox!!!, para mi es muy importante haber aprandido a hacerlos porque me era un impedimento muy grande a la hora de editar en la wiki de blame, te queria agradecer por haberme dado la oportunidad de aprender a usarlos. esta es la plantilla que cree on mis nuevos conocimientos. plantilla de personaje de blame y esto es lo que te decia de el manual de estilo manual de estilo de blame tambien cree en mi blog una para claymore, pero es inutil porque solo yo puedo ver el codigo fuente y a los users sin permisos no les sirve para nada. Juakoblabla 01:12 28 oct 2011 (UTC) Artbook De casualidad tenes el link del artbook de claymore del que sacaste la foto de jean, porque los 3 o 4 que yo tengo estan incompletos y no puedo encontrar una version buena. Juakoblabla 20:34 28 oct 2011 (UTC) huy, que mal, estamos igual, no importa, ya lo vamos a encontrar (cita requerida) Juakoblabla 20:45 28 oct 2011 (UTC) Encuestas y Articulo destacado Estube indagando y se me ocurrio una buena combinacion/convinacion: necesitamos renovar las encuestas, pero tambien necesitamos un articulo destacado, la solucion que se me ocurrio es hacer nuevas encuestas, una de ellas sobre el articulo destacado, la otra no se (aunque tengo una idea) Juakoblabla 21:57 28 oct 2011 (UTC) Botones Raros Estaba dando vueltas por wikia central cuando termine en la wiki de kid vs cat, y mira los botones que tienen ahi y el contador de visitantes: http://es.kidvskat.wikia.com/wiki/Personajes Tambie tienen un boon editar con cambio de color cuando pasas encima con el mouse, podriamos "adoptar" alguna de esas cosas, aunque no son necesarias, pero algunas son bonitas, bueno nada, te los muestro por si todavia no los viste. Juakoblabla 00:58 29 oct 2011 (UTC) Cassandra y Programas Ya decidi tomarme un descanso de blame wiki y volver, tengo un proyecto en mente, basicamente se trata de intentar traducir correctamente la mayor cantidad de articulos posibles, tengo pensado ya el metodo mas o menos, tambien estoy haciendo unos recortes para cassandra#personalidad, de paso queria recomendarte unos programas que yo uso para ver y editar fotos y saber si vos usas alguno de ellos y en caso de que no que me recomiendes para saber cuales usas. Como visor de imagenes uso este, que me permite abrir cada imagen con cualquier programa de edicion, a diferencia del picasa que es mas cerrado y solo te deja editar con picasa. para editar las fotos generalmente uso este, es basicamente una especie de mini photoshop o paint extendido. Ambos me dan buenos resultados, aunque tambien tienen algunos errores, especialmente la galeria de windows live porque esta echa para win vista y seven y yo tengo xp, lo cual me recuerda que tenia que avisarte que por ahi mañana no este porque tengo que formatear mi pc e instalarle un seven, en fin, era eso nada mas, queria darte a conocer estos programas porq por ahi te sirven. pd: si usas programas diferentes mandame los nombres asi me los bajo. Juakoblabla 20:42 31 oct 2011 (UTC) plantilla de tecnica estube bagando por los articulos de tecnicas y note que muchos de ellos tienen una plantilla que da error, se llama plantilla: articulo de tecnica o algo asi. Juakoblabla 22:53 31 oct 2011 (UTC) *Sí, es que acabo de arreglar las plantillas y borré esa. José [ Mi discusión | Contribuciones ] 22:57 31 oct 2011 (UTC)